Northern Estates
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Prequel to Project Freelancer: Agents Arkansas and Arizona Agents Arizona and North Dakota have a few 'Issues' that they have to come to terms with. Mainly, being used.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Seven Months_

Sniper rounds whizzed by in the firing range, onboard the Mother of Invention. "Ha! I told you I could make it!" 'Zona crowed, smiling as she examined her handiwork. Three target dummies lay in a row, a bullet hole through all three's foreheads. The purple and green armored Freelancer next to her chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Remind me to buy you a medal next time we touch down." North teased, smiling back at her. Their helmets lay together on a stand, near the rifle rack.

Wyoming sighed next to them, lowering his rifle. "Look chaps, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but c'mon. Get a room you lot…"

'Zona scowled at the British Freelancer, albeit with a rosy tinge to her cheeks. "Oh shut up. Don't you have a date with your mustache tonight to prepare for?" North stood nearby, hand over his mouth as he attempted to disguise his chuckling as coughing.

He scoffed, shouldering his rifle as he stroked his luxurious mustache. "As a matter of fact, I do." Wyoming picked up his helmet and slid it on quickly, leaving the firing range in a huff.

The two remaining Freelancer's glanced at each other for moment, before breaking down in laughter. "Oh god, I wasn't expecting a yes!" 'Zona cried, wiping away tears of mirth.

"That was so bad… You should really try to be a bit nicer to everyone, 'Zona. They don't all love you like I do." North added, although the laughter still was clear as day in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, he knows I'm just teasing… Besides, he started it with that joke about us" 'Zona complained to her boyfriend, nudging against him with the hint of a smile on her face. "Love you too."

North winked at her, "Well, hopefully he isn't too far off." He flirted, leaning down to kiss 'Zona.

'Zona blushed heavily as she kissed him back. "Not yet babe… We had a deal, remember?" She asked, stepping back from him to return her sniper rifle onto the rack. She picked up their helmets, tossing North his.

"You can't blame a guy for hoping." North laughed, catching his helmet and sealing it on. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the exit.

"Weeeeell, I could…" "Zona teased, placing her own helmet on as they left the firing range. "You never said I had to be right!"  
He shook his head with a mock heavy sigh, "I won't win here, will I?"

"Nope!" 'Zona replied cheerfully, struggling to contain her urge to laugh.

North froze in mid-step, and 'Zona turned around in confusion. "Crap, I forgot about that training session with Wash. Mind coming to watch? We could go get dinner afterwards." He added, smiling under the visor.

She pondered the idea for a moment, "…I suppose I could…" 'Zona mocked; changing direction as the two Freelancer's began walking to the training room.

They parted ways at the large doors, North walking inside while 'Zona went around back and up the stairs. Upon reaching the Observation room, she noted that CT, Rhode, Arkansas, and Tennessee stood near the windows.

'Zona walked over to the only available space, shouldering her way to stand between Ark and Tenn. The blue and purple Freelancer fidgeted nervously next to her. "Calm down dude, I don't bite…." She laughed, and was joined by Tenn as Ark attempted to defend himself.

"No, it's not you, it's just that I haven't had much sleep lately, and…" He trailed off, noting that both Tenn and 'Zona had lost interest in him, instead gazing at the match below.

Nudging Tenn's shoulder, 'Zona questioned her. "What's his problem?" She whispered, gesturing to Ark who had struck up a conversation with Rhode.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." Tenn replied, a barely detectable trace of sarcasm present in her voice. Whatever else she had been about to say was suddenly cut off as FILSS began broadcasting over the speakers.

"Agent North Dakota versus Agent Washington, Lockdown Paint scenario. Round starting in 3… 2… 1… Round begin."

Medium sized stone blocks had risen from the floor as the AI spoke, effectively hiding the Agent's from each other's line of sight. The Freelancer's standing in the observation room weren't impaired by this, clearly able to view as North and Wash hunted each other. 'Zona could swear she heard Arkansas and Rhode make a bet on the victor of the match. _Idiots, no way Wash could beat North!_

She saw North hanging back towards the edge of the maze, circling around it with his paint pistol raised. Wash, on the other hand, was sliding nervously around each corner as he edged closer to the center of the maze, much to Rhode's chagrin. "C'mon man, don't go there, that's the kill box! We went over this!" Rhode exclaimed as Ark and Tenn laughed.

The tension in the room grew as they watched North gain sight of Washington. The purple and green Freelancer raised his pistol, pulling the trigger once. Once was all it took, as the pain pellet hit Wash dead center on his forehead. The paint blossomed out to incase his helmet in the hardened pink substance.

Wash hit the ground with a muffled curse, as the pillars around them descended into the floor once more. "Round over, point awarded to Agent North. Victory for Agent North." FILSS reported. 'Zona heard Rhode groan, and she chuckled as she saw him reach inside his pack, handing over a wad of bills to Ark.

Tenn laughed next to her, "This is why we don't bet with the top 8, you should know that by now."

Rhode just sighed, turning and leaving the room quickly as Tenn and Ark struck up another conversation. 'Zona just looked around, her gaze settling on CT as she leaned against the wall, glancing to the side to stare at Wash and North. Unlike the rest of them, CT wasn't wearing any armor at that moment, making 'Zona feel awkward and bulky as she approached her. "Hey."  
CT nodded, "Hey. How's life in the top 10 now?" She asked, referencing her recent position change on the leader board after their latest mission.

"Pretty good I suppose. You know how things go." 'Zona replied, staring out the windows to gaze specifically at North. As though he had sensed her, North looked up at the Observation deck, waving. She felt her cheeks burn slightly as he did, noting how the rest of the room started to chuckle lightly, although Ark sounded a bit forced.  
"Go on." CT prompted, causing 'Zona to turn to her in confusion.  
"What?"  
CT laughed, sticking her thumb out and gesturing down to North in the training room. "I said go on, your man awaits you."  
If 'Zona had thought she was blushing before, she was on fire now. "Uhh... Right... Seeya later then!" She finally coughed out, backpedaling out the door as fast as her legs could take her as she ran down to meet North, ready for a dinner date.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Six Months_

'Zona sat next to North in the mess hall, leaning against his body. South sat across from them, but her gaze was averted elsewhere. "Great chat everyone…" North joked, wrapping his arm around 'Zona as she smiled at him.

"Oh shut up…" She mumbled, "Can't help it I'm tired."

South stood up, dumping her trash into North's plate despite his slight cry of protest. "Who cares? I've got something better to do." She smirked, sauntering over to where Ark sat in conversation with York.

Sighing, North put his hands in his hands. "I really didn't need to hear that…"

'Zona was about to reply when FILSS's voice transmitted over the comms. "Agent Arizona, please report to Recovery One at once." The all-call was over as soon as it had begun, and 'Zona shot a questioning glance towards North.

Her confusion was mirrored in his face, "What's that about? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, noting how the attention in the mess hall had slowly gravitated towards her. "I've got no idea. I'll seeya after I find out though, love you." 'Zona kissed his cheek, putting on a smile and grabbing her helmet in hand as she strode out of the mess.

Within the minute, Arizona stood at attention in front of the Director, inside Recovery One. "Agent Arizona, you've been selected to advance forwards the entire Project. This is a very prestigious honor." The Director emphasized, fully expecting a warm welcome from the Agent standing before him.

"With all due respect, sir, I really don't give a fuck. Just tell me what I need to do so I can leave…" 'Zona spoke, smirking underneath her visor at the Director's bewildered expression.

Choking back his surprise, the Director glared at her through the visor. "We've calculated that you're the best match for an old AI program that's been granted to us by the UNSC."

Now it was 'Zona's turn to be blindsided, "An AI?"

"Yes Arizona, an AI. Please try to keep up." He grumbled, gesturing to the team of doctors and technicians filling into Recovery One. "Follow their instructions; I will be monitoring the surgery progress remotely." With that, he turned and left the room.

One technician approached her nervously, holding a medical gown in his hands. "You need to remove the armor and change into this. While you're being implanted with the AI, we'll be upgrading your armor's interface and abilities."

Face flushed with embarrassment, she shivered at the word 'implant'. _I wasn't expecting having to become a goddamn stripper when I applied! _'Zona groaned inwardly, stripping off her armor quickly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. When she finished, the group of tech's carried her armor out of Recovery One, leaving her in the skintight under armor and a medical gown over it for modesty.

"Agent Arizona? We're ready over here." One of the doctor's spoke up, sounding bored as they waited for 'Zona around the examination table.

"Right, sorry." 'Zona replied coolly, not sounding sorry at all as she walked over to lay down on the table. _Dick._ Although calm on the outside, she was having a hard time controlling the nervous energy swarming about in her stomach.

He flicked a needle filled with a chemical, forcing 'Zona to use all her self-restraint to not hop up and run. "This is just to sedate you during the surgery. It won't hurt a bit." The doctor assured her, using the calm voice all doctor's use when addressing their patients.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted, more out of surprise than pain as the needle was jabbed into her arm, and the chemical injected into her bloodstream. The surrounding medical crew chuckled as 'Zona shot a deathly glare to the doctor holding the needle.

The doctor shrugged, removing the needle and setting it on a nearby tray. "Okay, I lied." He admitted, wiping away the small dash of blood on her arm and placing a small bandage onto it.

_Oh god…_ 'Zona thought miserable, as she felt the world begin to swoon around her. As her eyes shut against her will, she saw the medical staff approaching from all sides. "If I don't wake up, I'll kill all of you!" She attempted to yell, but it came out as in unintelligible mumble as 'Zona succumbed to the knockout drug and fell unconscious.

*Three hours later*

With a groan, 'Zona sat up the find herself laying on a bed inside Recovery Two. "Guess it went alright…" she grunted, blinking back stars as she attempted to look at her surroundings. The entire room had been cleared, aside from the miniscule greenish blue Spartan standing with his arms crossed at the edge of the bed. _Wait, tiny Spartans?!_

"Yeah, although tiny is a bit rude, y'know. You're not exactly a giant either, sweetie." It spoke with a slight southern accent, a dull hum resounding with each word it spoke.

'Zona brought her hands to her head as she felt a splitting headache develop. "God, shut up…"

It laughed, but the glow surrounding it dimmed considerably and the pain followed. "Nah, don't feel like it. Although I did reduce the power output; go easy on you for our first time."

Recovering, 'Zona flipped it the finger. "Wait, what do I call you anyways?"

It paused for a moment before replying, "Call me Rho. Never really got an assigned name, but that sounds cool."

"Yeah right! Sound's Greek or some shit, right?" 'Zona exclaimed, chuckling.

Rho's hologram slumped forwards slightly at her mocking, "Shut up, Kit."

She froze, staring at Rho in growing horror. "…What did you call me?" 'Zona whispered quietly.

"Kit, as in Kitiara; your name?" Rho asked slowly, as though talking to a child.

'Zona looked around the room quickly, reassured at her name's secrecy. "Did you go through my head to find that? You fucking asshole!" She hissed, ignoring the pain as she stood up and began to throw on her armor. It lay on the seat next to her, newly refurbished by the techs.

"Jesus, chill out a fucking second!" Rho exclaimed, floating up to be by her shoulder as 'Zona finished placing on her armor. "I was ordered to do that!"

"By who?" 'Zona interrogated, still pissed as she sealed her helmet on.

"I don't know, I wasn't fucking paying attention. It was the creepy dude with the bad southern accent and shitty goatee." Rho replied, shrugging helplessly.

She chuckled at his description, the target of her fury changing. "The Director? Any other orders he gave you?"

Rho nodded, flying up on her shoulder as she left Recovery Two against the doctor's orders. "Yup, meet a fella named New Mexico for a training session." He flicked off the medical staff as 'Zona stepped out, gaining a small laugh from her.

"Well then, let's get to work." 'Zona grinned evilly under her visor, Rho buzzing in agreement next to her as they stormed into the training room.

A grey and red armored Freelancer stood in the center of the room, a rocket launcher strapped to his back.

"So, Agent 'Zona." He began, "Choose your weapons. No idea why, but the Director authorized me to use live rounds against your paint ones…" Mexico added, sounding confused yet pleased.

'Zona nodded, walking over to the weapons rack to retrieve a preloaded Sniper Rifle and pistol. _Fuck, is he trying to kill me?!_ She thought in frustration, noting the rocket launcher that Mex hefted.

_Don't worry; we've got a few surprises for this asswipe._ Rho hummed in her head, his hologram nowhere to be seen. _While you were chilling in dreamland, the tech's added some new shit to your armor. Namely, an armor lockdown feature._

Comfortable with her choice of weapons, 'Zona walked to stand across the room from New Mexico. _What's it do?_ She flicked the safety on her rifle off, raising it up halfway to aim at Mex. FILSS began her countdown, but 'Zona ignored it as she conversed with Rho.

_You'll find out soon. Soon as FILSS finishes, just activate it. Trust me, Kit. _Rho spoke cryptically, using her name despite her feelings towards it.

She sighed, _Fuck you._ Across the room, Mexico shrugged the rocket launcher off his back, taking aim. Rho remained silence as the countdown continued to tick down.

"3…2…1… Round begin." FILSS ended, seemingly oblivious to the damage New Mexico could cause with his rockets.

As Rho had predicted, Mex fired both rockets immediately, in anticipation of an easy, but messy, victory. Unfortunately, Mex was clueless about 'Zona's new upgrades. She activated her new armor enhancement like Rho ordered, watching in amazement as her armor seemed to move on its own. Her armor ducked to the ground, a field of energy shielding covering every square inch of her black and purple suit.

The rockets both hit her dead on, scorching the ground around her and flinging shrapnel in every direction. Smoke and fire blossomed outwards from the point of impact. Mex stepped forwards cautiously, unable to see past the wall of smoke.

He heard the click of a trigger, quickly rolling to the side. A paint bullet whizzed by right where he had stood seconds ago and Mex quickly sprinted towards the direction it had come.

'Zona saw him easily, unloading two more rounds at his person. Both shots caught him in his left leg, swinging it back and causing Mexico to stumble as the rounds hardened on impact. _I've got an idea; I think you'll like it…_ Rho spoke quietly in her head, although she could hear the excitement in his voice.

Upon recovering his balance, Mex hobbled around to face 'Zona. He saw her swing her rifle, holding it by the barrel as she swung it like a bat. Mex grunted as it caught him in the chin, knocking his head upwards and forcing him to stumble back.

She pressed on, flipping it around to smash it onto the pressure point on Mex's shoulder. 'Zona received a cry of pain for her efforts, following up with a front kick to his chest. She chuckled as he hit the ground hard, on his back. 'Zona returned her rifle to its proper position before blasting a paint round onto Mex's helmeted head.

Mex let out a muffled curse as the paint hardened around his head, and Rho appeared by 'Zona's shoulder. "That is how you fucking do it!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm the one who did all the work, you ass!" 'Zona remarked jokingly. Rho wagged a finger at her, ticking in disapproval.

"So? You'd be a very nice black and purple coat of paint on the wall if I hadn't told you about the armor lock. Although that was a nice touch with the sniper rifle there," Rho boasted, proud of their idea.

'Zona shook her head as FILSS broadcast her victory, before looking back at Rho. "…Y'know, you aren't half bad, Rho. But if you ever call me Kit again, I WILL end you." She threatened, only half kidding.

His hologram shivered ever so slightly at her threat. "Got it… Partner." Rho added in hindsight, relaxing on Zona's shoulder as she left the training room.

"Hello? 'Zona? …Anyone?" Mex called out futilely, ignorant to 'Zona's leave of absence. His grey and red armor was still in lockdown from the paint, rendering him immobile. "Help…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: 6 Months_

Two weeks after 'Zona had been implanted with Rho, North stopped by and knocked on her door. He hadn't seen her all day, which was an achievement considering the close proximity in which the Freelancer's worked constantly. "'Zona, is everything alright?" He questioned, hearing someone sniffle on the other side of the door.

"No, it isn't…" Came 'Zona's choked reply, as she unlocked the door to let him in.

As North stepped inside, he quickly wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed against him. He had no idea what this was about, but he hated seeing her like this. "Shh… It's alright babe…" He soothed, rubbing her back as he knocked the door shut with his foot. "Now, what's wrong?"

'Zona looked away, unable to bring herself to tell North as she cried. After a few moments, she finally looked up at him. "Rho… They removed him. Apparently his 'attitude was unbecoming of a member of the Project during missions.'" She quoted bitterly, holding him close.

"How can I help?" North asked softly, looking pleadingly at her.

"You can't." 'Zona responded coldly, emotions in turmoil as she attempted to come to terms with the loss of her partner.

Leaning forwards, North kissed her, gently moving their bodies closer to the bed. 'Zona returned the kiss, tears beginning to dry as her boyfriend soothed her pain. He reached behind her back, grasping at the seals on her undersuit as he slid it down. Blushing heavily, 'Zona shot him a glance full of wariness and trust at once, but allowed it to happen. He quickly rid himself of his own undersuit, moving forwards to squeeze one of her breasts gently, starting to kiss down her neck.

"North…" 'Zona spoke breathlessly, not feeling entirely agreeable with what he was doing despite her bodies needs.

"What?" He questioned innocently, squeezing the tit just hard enough to send a ripple of pleasure through her body.

With a sigh, 'Zona pulled North's body close to her, feeling his member press against her stomach due to how much taller he was. "Nothing…" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him.

Once she did, North took that opportunity to push her down onto the bed, slowly pushing his member into her tight body. "Oh babe, yes…"

Crying out in pain, 'Zona began to writhe under him as she felt him slowly penetrating her. "No! North, quit it, you're hurting me!" She kept struggling as he continued plowing into her, pleasure overriding his sense of morality. "Please, I didn't want this much!"

"Just enjoy the ride, it's not like everyone gets this." North replied, thrusting into her fully and stealing her virginity in one go. 'Zona shrieked in pain as she felt his too large cock stretching her to the max.

"North, fucking quit it!" She shouted, grunting in pain as North began to rock back and forth into her body.

He ignored her, moaning as he gripped her hips and used that to pull himself back into her even faster. Gripping the bed sheet's tightly, 'Zona cursed as his speed increased, pumping his length into her.

As North continued his campaign, 'Zona slowly felt the pain diminish and pleasure building inside her, against her will. _Oh God, please no. Not this…_ She wanted to cry as she bit her lips, forcing her moan back in as she felt the large member sliding back and forth inside her.

"You know you want to, just go ahead…" North mumbled, slowing his thrusting down just enough to leave her body wanting more. Involuntarily, 'Zona's hips bucked forwards, recapturing his length in her folds with a low moan. "That's more like it!" He exclaimed, renewing his efforts as he pumped into her.

_Fuck you!_ She cried out in her head, but a long moan escaped her lips as she felt the pleasure rolling through her body. 'Zona wanted to scream as she felt her body betraying her, toes curling as she felt herself tighten up around North's member. With a shriek of unwanted pleasure, 'Zona arched upwards on the bed as she reached her climax, feeling disgusted with herself.

North pulled out of her just in time as he reached his own orgasm, his member shooting warm semen onto her breasts and stomach. "…Told you it would be fun…" He spoke breathlessly, slumping down next to her on the bed.

'Zona didn't speak, attempting to process what the hell had just occurred in her room. "Whatever you say." She finally said, turning and laying underneath her covers, attempting to wipe off the semen on her body. _I swear to god, if I didn't love him, his ass would be mounted on the wall by now!_ She thought, face reddening as she saw North watch her attempting to clean her naked form.

"I love you." North finally spoke, obliviously smiling at her as he tucked himself under the covers next to her and closed his eyes to rest.

A few moments passed, as 'Zona waited until North's breathing slowed before replying. "Love you too…" She whispered, crawling out of the bed to slip back into her under armor. 'Zona reached into the closet, pulling out each piece of her black and purple armor, attempting to place it on as quietly as possible.

As fast as she could, 'Zona set into a full blown sprint towards the training room. Upon arrival, she noticed that it was occupied by one other Freelancer, one in blue armor. _Florida, Arkansas, hell, even if it's Carolina, they better stay the hell out of my way!_ She stormed over to the closest target range, ripping the sniper rifle off the rack and cocking a bullet into the chamber violently.

Ark glanced over in surprise at the level of anger emanating from 'Zona as she shot down each target quickly, only pausing when she was forced to reload her gun. _Holy shit, what's got her in a huff?_ He put it out of his mind however, when more holographic targets flew around him, forcing him to get back to work.

Every shot 'Zona fired either landed through their heads or through the groin on the holographic simulation troopers, running amok on the target range. She grit her teeth, determined to ignore the rising pain from below as she slapped a fresh clip in. "FILSS, change the sim trooper colors to purple, now." 'Zona growled, taking aim as the color's alternated from the mixed hues of red and blue to a dark purple, similar to what North wore, minus the green highlights.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ark questioned cautiously, walking to stand by 'Zona's side as she fired round after round through their groins.

"Just. Peachy." 'Zona accentuated each word with the crack of her sniper rifle, shooting a glare at Ark through her visor when she looked up from her targets to reload. "Got a problem with that, Arkansas?"

He held his hands up, noting the anger flowing off her in waves. "No problem, just didn't want to let a teammate run around upset without at least trying to help out." Ark murmurs, "Not to mention I care about you…"

Not hearing the last bit, she nodded sharply and finished reloading, propping her rifle up against her should and taking aim. "Good for you." 'Zona replied sharply, firing once more into the crowd of holograms.

Ark sighed, looking down. "Well if you want someone to talk to, I'll be here." On that, he turned and walked out of the training room.

'Zona rolled her eyes inside her helmet, not pausing at all as she reloaded and continued her killing spree. "Whatever." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 2: Six Months_

It was the middle of the night onboard the Mother of Invention. While most Freelancers' were resting for the next day, others used this as their social catch-up time. 'Zona and CT believed in the latter, lying around inside 'Zona's room, chatting. "Seriously? You're into Florida?!" 'Zona exclaimed, falling backwards onto her bed laughing, while CT turned a lightish red.

"Oh shut up, not so loud!" CT hissed, throwing a pillow from her position on the floor. It managed to land on 'Zona's head, but refused to muffle her laughter. "C'mon, don't make me strangle you with a pillow…" She grumbled, sitting back against the wall with her arms crossed.

A few moments later, 'Zona managed to regain her composure tossing the pillow back as she sat up. "Nah, you could try. Doesn't mean it'll happen!" She mocked, smirking at CT.

The other woman sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, how about you and North then?" CT asked, changing the subject.

'Zona stiffened slightly, "What do you mean?" She prompted, keeping her voice level despite the panic shooting throughout her system. _No fucking way he told…_

CT laughed, not noticing 'Zona's wariness with their new topic of conversation. "Oh c'mon, you can tell me. I've heard from South how North is sneaking back into his room at god knows when in the morning, only in under armor… I wonder how that happened." She added, winking at 'Zona before laughing.

"Oh… no, I've got no idea." 'Zona lied, looking away from CT's searching gaze.

Whatever the other Freelancer had been about to say in response was interrupted, as North himself stepped through the unlocked door, freezing as he noticed CT in the room. "Sorry, didn't realize you had company." He apologized to 'Zona, turning to leave and earning a quiet sigh of relief from her.

"No, it's fine!" CT exclaimed, standing up to leave. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone… You know, to do nothing." She smirked at 'Zona's horrified expression, before walking out, cackling down the hall with laughter.

_Damn it!_ 'Zona cursed inwardly, putting on a false smile as North sauntered over to her. "Hey babe, what's up?" She asked, knowing fully what he had come for. In response, he simply unzipped his under armor, throwing it to the side.

"Am I that unpredictable? I just wanted to spend the night with my girl…" He replied huskily, hands flying over to her under armor's zipper. In seconds, both Freelancers' were naked, with North pinning her to the bed and laying between her legs. "What do you think?" He teased.

'Zona simply didn't care anymore, nodding slowly in a resigned manner. "Go crazy…" She sighed, looking away and squeezing her eyes shut as she felt North plunge into her. _Son of a bitch!_ The pain went away after a few moments, and pleasure once again began to wrack her body as she continued to look away, at anything but North.

An hour afterwards, 'Zona once again wandered down to the training room. It had become her tradition in the last month that after North had his way with her; she would leave and train to get her mind off of it. A mission which had slowly been assisted by Ark, once he resigned himself to never knowing what had led her to the training room so late, "Hey 'Zona." Ark nodded towards her, before turning back to the holographic targets running amok on the firing range.

"Hey…" 'Zona mumbled in return, selecting her rifle off the back. Upon loading her clip in, she walked over to stand by the taller Agent. Both armored soldiers fired in silence, not stopping until the entire wave of targets had been demolished.

Ark stopped, turning to face 'Zona in time to see her lean against the wall, sliding to the ground with a pain filled hiss. "Is everything alright?" He attempted to ask nonchalantly, but was unable to keep the worried tone out of his voice.

Unsealing her helmet, 'Zona dropped it to the ground with a clatter. "No… it's not." She admitted, looking up, her teary blue eyes meeting Ark's darkened visor.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, removing his own helmet and sitting down beside her.

_What am I supposed to say? That my boyfriend has been fucking me without consent for the last month? That he was extra rough tonight? _'Zona shook her head, tears leaving tracks down her face as she sobbed silently, eyes downcast.

He nudged her shoulder with his own briefly, "I can't help you if you won't open up to me. You're my friend, let me help…" Ark pleaded, but may as well been speaking to a wall for all the response he gained.

"… I can't…" 'Zona sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest and huddling into them. "I don't have a choice."

Sighing, Ark stood back up, returning his helmet to its rightful position. "We always have a choice. We may just be too scared to see it sometimes, but it's always there." With those words of wisdom, he returned his rifle to the rack, leaving the room with one last pity filled glance at 'Zona.

Using all of her willpower, 'Zona began to regain control from her breakdown. She gripped the wall, pulling herself up with a grunt. _Fuck…_ 'Zona moaned inwardly, gritting her teeth against the pain. _One foot in front of the other, you can do it._ She though, following her own instructions and placing her sniper rifle back in its rightful place on the weapons rack. 'Zona then retrieved her helmet from where she had dropped it, dusting it off and placing it on before leaving.

'Zona wandered around the sleeping ship, unsure of where to go from there. As she strolled past, she could hear Carolina and York inside her room. Very briefly she pictured them going at it, before scowling in disgust and throwing the compromising image out of her mind. "I really didn't need to picture that." 'Zona grumbled quietly, walking past a bit quicker now.

As she continued her trek, she heard the rapid clatter of someone running, and her hunch was confirmed as a man in orange and green armor sped past. 'Zona opened her mouth to yell, but was cut off by another armored figure crashing into her, knocking both of them to the ground. She hit the ground with a grunt, "What the fuck?!" 'Zona cried out, blinking in confusion as the armored figure stood up. It was a woman in purple and blue armor; the exact inversion of Ark's color's, causing a brief pause in her speech due to confusion. "Watch where you're going, bitch…" She grumbled, standing up as well.

"Sorry, I got distracted." The other apologized, not sounding sorry in the least. "See you around." She mumbled, before sprinting off in pursuit of the orange one. "Get the fuck back here, Kenny!" She shouted at him.

"Not a chance, Dakota!" Kenny shouted in the distance, continuing his sprint away from the pissed off Dakota. She in turn continued to storm after him, neither of them somehow waking any of the other crew members.

'Zona simply chuckled, shaking her head as she continued her midnight trek about the Mother of Invention. "I like that kid."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Five Months_

The following morning, 'Zona sighed as she awoke inside her bed. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to blink back stars as she sat up in bed. Everything was sore from the previous nights events, causing her to grunt as she swung her legs over the bed. _Goddamn, I shouldn't have said he could go crazy._ She chastised herself, regretting her poor choice of words to North.

The sheets around her were still wet with their juices, and 'Zona's face scrunched up in pure disgust as the memories attempted to flood back. _Definitely shouldn't have said that. _She confirmed, standing up and hobbling over to her closet. Once she had the armor on and operational, her movement became easier.

'Zona quickly left her room once her armor was on, her hunger driving her as she strode to the mess hall. Once she walked in, she glanced around, searching for Arkansas. Instead, she only saw North and South sitting together at a table, York, Carolina, and Wyoming sat at another table across from them. H_E's usually here by now…_ 'Zona mused, grabbing her tray of food and grudgingly sitting with North and South, as to not arouse suspicion.

"Sleep well?" North asked with a small smirk on his face.

"No, actually, this small annoying thing kept bugging me all night. I couldn't get a wink." 'Zona replied coolly, smirking at North as his expression fell.

He didn't reply, looking down at his pancakes and began attempting to drown them in syrup. South chuckled, shaking her head and standing up to leave. As South left, 'Zona took the opportunity to glance around the mess hall nonchalantly, searching for any sign of the blue and purple Freelancer. _Absolutely nothing… Where the fuck is he?_

Upon taking the last bite of her pancakes, 'Zona stood up to go throw it away. On her way out of the room, she nudged York's shoulder at his table. "You see Arkansas around anywhere?" She whispered; quiet enough that only they heard.

York turned to face her, "Yeah he was here earlier. He said he had some thing or another to go do, so he left as soon as he finished." Rolling his eyes, he added, "Something's up with that man. No idea what, but something sure is. Why, is something up?"

'Zona nodded in response, exiting the mess hall quickly despite the odd look that both York and North shot at her back. _I sure hope not._ She prayed, stalking down the halls towards Ark's room. Recognizing a pissed off Freelancer when they saw one, the onboard crew of the Mother of Invention made an obvious effort to stay out of her way.

As soon as she reached his door, 'Zona raised her fist and banged on the door four times in quick succession. "Arkansas, I know you can hear me, now open the hell up!" She shouted, more out of frustration than anger.

After a few moments that seemed like a lifetime, Ark opened the door. His eyes were just the slightest tinge of red, and he looked as though he'd prefer to be anywhere but there. "What do you want 'Zona…" He groaned.

When he asked, 'Zona realized she had no idea what she had meant to say. Nor any idea why she was so upset at his lack of turning up at their unspoken regular breakfast table in the morning. _Not like he really cares anyways, that bit is obvious._ "…Nothing." She replied evenly, her silver visor staring up into Ark's brown eyes.

Ark raised an eyebrow at this, "So you charge down the hall's, scare the shit out of every crew member onboard, worry York enough that he felt the need to call me ahead of time, and then you say it's nothing?"

Pausing for a moment as she realized how bad it sounded, 'Zona simply chose to try and get out of the situation as fast as possible. "Yup. I'll see you around Arkansas." As she turned to leave, she heard Ark sigh and shut his door. _Gee, thanks..._

As she walked, 'Zona noticed that she had no idea where to really go from there, instead now standing alone in the empty hall. _What the fuck am I doing?!_ She screamed internally, slamming her gauntleted fist into the wall. The metal screeched in protest, denting under her blow as she attempted to keep any other emotional outbursts in check. _I don't even like Ark; I didn't want to be his fucking friend in the first place! Besides, he's the one who kept pushing it when I told him I don't wanna talk about it._

As she continued her rant inside her head, 'Zona began to walk about the waking ship. Eventually she noticed that she was walking past CT's room. Hearing the feint muffle of talking inside, 'Zona was unable to resist herself. She took off her helmet, placing her ear against the door to listen in. "No way, you're into Doctor Who?!" 'Zona heard CT cry out cheerfully, an unknown man's voice chuckling in response.

"Oh yes, and before you ask which Doctor I think is the best, I think that they're all equally amazing gentlemen." The unknown man spoke cheerfully, yet with an air of caution to avoid causing any arguments.

"I think David Tennant is the best Doctor." 'Zona resisted the urge to facepalm at her friend's celebrity crush on the Scottish actor from the 21st century. "He's just perfect!"

Rolling her eyes, 'Zona moved on down the hall. _Wait... Could that be Florida?_ She mused, realizing she had never heard the dark blue Freelancer speak even once. _Oh well, who gives a fuck._ 'Zona shook her head, dark thoughts continuing to intrude into even her everyday thoughts, preventing her from focusing on anything else.

_Get out of my head!_ 'Zona wanted to scream, as her mind continued to torture her with the memories of every horrible act North had committed towards her. Changing out of her calm stride, she began a frantic sprint randomly around the ship, pushing and shoving crew members and Freelancer's alike out of her way.

She continued on until her body physically couldn't take anymore, leaning against the wall with her head between her legs as 'Zona attempted to catch her breath. Upon looking up, she glanced out the largest viewport into space she had seen around the entire Mother of Invention. The stars swirled by, and the lone Freelancer simply wondered aloud, "What the hell can I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Five Months_

"Fucking bitch…" 'Zona grumbled, sitting cross-legged on her bed in a black tank top and shorts. Her armor lay in sections around her, paint rounds stuck to it in many spots and patters. She currently held her helmet in her lap, chiseling away at the hardened paint on the visor. 'Zona had just returned to her room from a lockdown paint math with Carolina, the number one on the leader board. "Who the fuck has the #10 Freelancer go head to head with the #1?!" She exclaimed, scrubbing furiously at the pink tinge on her silver visor.

As if to aggravate her further, North chose that precise moment to stride into her room. As of late, he had been spending more time in 'Zona's room than his own. A fact which had not been missed by his sister, South. "Hey there," North spoke, sitting down besides 'Zona on the bed.

Knowing his intentions, 'Zona uncrossed her legs, placing her feet on the floor and holding her legs together. _Just because I don't fight it doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you…_ Her strained muscles protested the movement, and she hissed quietly in pain. "Fucking Carolina!" 'Zona cursed, looking down. She shivered as she felt North's hand brush against the straps of her top, slowly sliding them down.

North chuckled, "As tempting as that'd be, I'd rather not." His hand continued its path downwards, before sliding up under 'Zona's top. Her body remained rigid despite his attempts at seduction, unwilling to give in.

"North, you know what I think of… that." 'Zona ended weakly, pleading with her lover. He persisted however, managing to remove her tank top and drop it to the ground. She gasped as North's prying hands wrapped around her breasts, squeezing and teasing.

"It's not like you don't enjoy it in the end…" North shot back, rubbing her tits until they hardened into little nubs under his fingers. 'Zona's back arched slightly as pleasure shot into her, "After all, you've always came." He accentuated it by sliding his hand down into her pants, rewarded by a moan from 'Zona.

As she moaned, 'Zona involuntarily humped against North's fingers as he brushed against her sensitive spots. "It's not a choice!" She exclaimed, wincing as she realized how hypocritical that sounded. North simply growled in response, tackling her down onto the bed as she cried out in mild protest, her bodies needs weighing out her common sense.

A few hours afterwards, 'Zona and Ark stood in the firing range with their rifles raised. Eventually Ark had begun returning to the range at night, and although no longer pushing for helping her, he wasn't speaking to her in any other manner than strictly professional. Today seemed to bring the room's tension to a higher level, like it had been before their brief sabbatical from each other's company. _Probably cause she never looks this bad…_ Ark thought briefly, glancing over at 'Zona before quickly turning back to the bright holograms dancing about the floor.

Her blonde hair was strewn about wildly, as though it hadn't been important enough to brush in days. 'Zona's blue eyes were bloodshot and alert, dark circles ringing around her eyes. Her aim with the sniper had slowly been deteriorating as well, along with her attitude amongst the other Freelancers. Nobody aside from Ark, CT, and North had bothered to stick around her. Squeezing the trigger, 'Zona cursed as she missed what should've been an easy shot.

Ark just shook his head next to her, easily penetrating both their targets with one shot. Moments later, the targets were all finally eliminated and 'Zona leaned against the wall with a worn out sigh. A few awkward moments passed by in silence, before Ark finally spoke up. "Hate me if you want, but I am sorry." His voice was entirely devoid of emotion, a tactic 'Zona recognized using when she didn't want to let her true feelings slip too much.

Surprised, 'Zona raised an eyebrow as she turned slightly to face him better. "Sorry for what?" She asked, confused.

Letting out a deep breath, Ark looked down. "For pushing you to talk about whatever it was that got you so upset. I can't help it, you're my friend and I want to help!" He exclaimed, breaking his cool facade as he looked back up with tears in his eyes. Ark quickly blinked them back, regaining his composure as fast as he had lost it. "I'll be whatever you need me to be; I just wish you could trust me…"

_Aww… That's so fucking cute…_ 'Zona thought, feeling this warm emotion flood her at his apology to her. Her expression was guarded however, as she ran it through once more in her head, considering it. Despite her new conflicted emotions, she simply turned back to the firing range. "Yeah, took you long enough… I was starting to get tired of ignoring you." 'Zona replied, a small smile finding its way onto her face.

With a laugh, Ark raised his own rifle as the targets began to run amok on the range once more. "You could've said something then!"

Finger on the trigger, 'Zona simply chuckled, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

Once Ark had headed on his way to bed, 'Zona had begun her own trek back to her own room, and had become caught in a debate with herself. _Why does Ark care? He doesn't have any reason to…_She thought, turning the corner, _Sounds like something I would've told North months ago, but I love him! I think._ 'Zona froze in place as the realization hit her; _Ark has a crush on me!_

Instead of walking into her room where North lay sleeping, 'Zona began to pace up and down the hallway, reexamining everything with a fresh viewpoint. _All those nights he stayed up training, just to help me…_ A wave of guilt washed over her at that, _and then I pretty much told him to fuck off… Great going Kit!_ She rolled her eyes at her past stupidity. "Wait… why do I care?" 'Zona whispered aloud to herself, alone in the hall.

Making up her mind, 'Zona stood in front of her door, readying herself. Taking a deep breath, 'Zona strode bravely into the lion's den, flicking on the lights as she entered. "North, get your sorry ass up right now." She ordered coldly, glaring at her boyfriend who had previously been asleep, nude in her bed.

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, North sat up slightly. "'Zona?" Covering himself with the sheets, he avoided the wet mess they had made previously on the bed as he sat up. "What are you doing..?" North asked, confused as to the very early morning wake up.

"Yes North, me. I want you out of my room now. Before you ask why, it's because we're over. I don't take kindly to being raped for a fucking month, you piece of shit!" 'Zona all but spat at him, buried anger and indignation finding its way to the surface in light of North's shocked expression.

Glowering at her, North stood off the bed and looked down on 'Zona with his full height. "'Zona, let's talk about this first before we make any rash decisions…" He attempted to sooth her anger, pathetically.

Even without her armor, a furious 'Zona was still a sight that would leave lesser men shaking in their boots. "Get. Out. Now." She hissed, fists shaking as she struggled not to beat him to death.

That was a mistake, as North shot forwards to hold 'Zona against the wall, using his foot to slide the door shut. "That was a big mistake…" He growled in the shocked Freelancer's ear. One hand held her arms above her while the other outright tore 'Zona's tight tank top off her body.

Still in shock at the sudden change of power in the room, 'Zona struggled against North's tight hold. "Don't you fucking dare!" She exclaimed fearfully, shivering as her breasts were exposed to the cold air.

North either didn't hear her or didn't care, as his hand moved lower, sliding 'Zona's shorts down before flinging the article of clothing across the room. 'Zona fell to the ground with a gasp as North slammed his fist into her stomach. Winded, she lay there gasping for breath while North ran across the room to retrieve something. 'Zona attempted to shout for help, but it only came out as a wheeze and a coughing hack. In a flash he was back on her, tying her hands behind her back with what felt like zip ties.

"Fuck off!" 'Zona cried helplessly, tears rolling down her face as North picked her up and bent her over her chair roughly. Her ass was jutting upwards towards him against her will.

"That's the idea. If you're ending us, then I'll at least leave you with something to remember me by…" North hissed in her ear, before plunging his length into her unwilling vagina for the second time that evening. With a moan, he thrusted as deep as he could, earning a grunt from 'Zona.

_I thought you loved me?!_ 'Zona screamed internally, eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Her body was already sore from North's last spree, and she bit her lip as his member jabbed against her inner walls, to large for her to fit comfortably. "Please, just stop…" 'Zona sobbed, breasts rocking back in forth in time with North's thrusts. "No!" She exclaimed aloud, as the pain began to melt into pleasure.

Moaning, North reached around her to still hear breasts, squeezing them tightly and pulling his length further into her depths. "Oh yes." He sighed, watching as 'Zona attempted to ignore her bodies' needs. Speeding up, he continued his campaign as 'Zona writhed in pleasure under him; bringing her right to the edge of climaxing before halting completely.

Blinking back tears, 'Zona glanced around in confusion, her entire body on edge. "What are you doing?" She gasped out, attempting to keep her body under control. North didn't reply, simply sitting there inside her excited folds. 'Zona looked down in shame as the need for more overwhelmed her, knowing that this was North's plan all along. She bucked her hips back roughly, a moan escaping both their lips. Face red, 'Zona bucked harder and harder against his cock until she felt her muscles tighten around it. She sighed as her orgasm came, all the tension leaving her body as she slumped forwards as much as North would allow.

North thrust once more into her now wet depth's before his own orgasm overtook him. Despite 'Zona's tired cry of indignation, he held her hips tightly as he unleashed a flood of cum deep into her body. "Now I'm done…" North panted, undoing the zip ties on 'Zona's arms as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Once he pulled out and cut her loose, an exhausted 'Zona slid off the cum soaked chair, landing on the ground with no more than a quiet grunt. Looking down at all the bruising on her chest, breasts, and hips, she noticed the excess cum dripping out of her abused vagina. _Oh my god, that's what it was? He came inside me?! _Fury giving her strength once more, 'Zona reached over into her closet and pulled out the hidden knife she kept in there. Without a word, she stumbled to her feet and began stalking over to where North lay.

The male Freelancer shot up quickly, eyes wide. "Put the knife down…" He pleaded, hands held up in a wary defensive pose. As she didn't show any signs of slowing, rage written across her face, he began to slowly edge backwards towards the door.

'Zona helped him along, launching forwards to slash across his bare chest with the knife. Scarlett flowed along the cut she left, North stumbling back in pain. "I should fucking kill you!" 'Zona screamed, accentuating this with four more slashes to North's chest. Upon the last cut, the weary Agent spun on point, slamming a vicious roundhouse kick into his chest.

Hissing in pain, North was slammed against the closed door with the force of the blow. "Please… don't." He gasped out, raising a hand in a plea for mercy.

"Not so much fun when people don't listen, is it?" 'Zona mocked, grabbing North's clothes off the floor quickly. Shoving the clothing onto his outstretched arm, she pressed the door control, waiting until it opened completely. "Go fuck yourself, North." 'Zona cocked her fist back, before decking North in the face.

The taller injured Agent flew back into the hall, landing on his naked ass in a pile of blood and rumpled clothing, much to the surprise of South who was walking by. "What the actual fuck happened?!" She exclaimed, looking up to briefly face a nude 'Zona before the door was slammed shut and locked. "Seriously, what the hell!"


End file.
